Emergency Page
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: Cuddy's never sure when House's emergency pages are really emergencies, so when she ignores one might that be a big mistake? House gets into an accident and pages Cuddy for help, but she doesn't answer. Will he be able to trust her again? Huddy/Luddy
1. Not Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and well here is a new story. I know I shouldn't be starting a new one but I just could NOT get this out of my head. Especially after Cuddy totally ignored House in "5 to 9". Yes, this story has been lingering in my mind for a while and I was contemplating when to post it and I thought, why not now! It will help me with my responsibility. But my sister, mom and I are all fighting over turns on the computer so if I don't update like with the speed of superman I am EXTREMELY sorry!!!!! I will still try to keep up with the rest of my other stories don't worry! This is self beta-ed so sorry if there are still a few mistakes and Sorry its so short, I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffy for the next chapter. Oh and this will have Luddy, but will eventually become COMPLETELY huddy! Enjoy!**

* * *

The PDA vibrated on the white clothed table, in the beautiful, dim lit restaurant. A few people turned and glared at the couple who sat at the table. Cuddy quickly grabbed it to shush the ring and rolled her eyes before setting it gently back on the table. Lucas picked it up and glanced at the caller before cocking his brow at his six month girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to answer it? It's House and it says it's an emergency." He informed her quietly, not to disturb or anger anymore of the customers.

Cuddy chuckled and rolled her eyes once more. "Of course not, it's House." She told him nonchalantly. "An emergency for him is like," She took a second to think before she continued her thought. "Like me telling you to buy me tampons three weeks before my period is supposed to start again. It's nonsense and waste of time."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked uncertain. "I mean, it's not a bet of ours this time. It could be a real emergency. Maybe he really needs something." He told her, still caring for his old friend a bit.

"Yes, and maybe I'm really a man," Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but Lucas looked at her with a cocked brow and she laughed softly at him. "Of course I'm sure." She insisted placing a reassuring hand over his. "It's probably nothing and he could call Wilson if he really needed someone." She smiled before pulling her hand away and looking at him assertively. "Now enough talking about him, I'm going to turn off my phone, set it in my bag and we are going to just forget about my job for one night." She ordered as she did as she said she would. This was their six month anniversary and no one was going to ruin it.

--

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ A car accident happened on a road right off the highway. Five high school kids lay in a car, unconscious while a single man lies on the black asphalt slowly drifting into peaceful unconsciousness as blood began to surround his body. He let out a deep, long breath as he shut his cell phone close and clutched it as if for dear life. His best friend was probably on call and too busy to answer and the only other person he trusted with his life was probably just ignoring him, letting him die in that cold dark night.

The kids – obviously drunk – drove the opposite way on the road. Neither the middle aged motorcyclist – who still had his helmet on – nor the high school kids saw each other coming. When they got into view, it was too late. Both the car and motorcycle, in top speed, tried to turn away from each other to avoid the crash, but they just didn't act quickly enough and they inevitably crashed into each other.

A car drives by, one that comes through the path daily, and sees the wreck just in time to stop. The driver recognized the motorcycle and immediately stopped the car and jumped out, at the same time he looked at his phone. 5 missed calls. He ran to the motorcyclist's side, stepped into the think blood, and slowly took off the helmet. As he feared he knew the man.

"Don't worry," He reassured his friend. "I'm calling 911. You'll be fine. Just try to stay conscious." He called out. "Hello, yes this is Dr. James Wilson and we need an ambulance out here immediately. There seems to have been a car accident on 300 Crescent Circle. There are four teenagers, looks like 16 year olds and one Caucasian adult."

The bleeding man looked at his friend through closing eyes. Wilson began to blur and his words started to fade. Finally darkness surrounded him and he heard the final, urgent words of his best friend.

_Hang on; you're going to make it. Just hang on, House. _

* * *

**A/N: Once again I am uberly sorry that it is super short, but like I said leaving it like this leaves the second chapter open for me to write without getting writer's block LOL. Don't worry I will try to update this and my other stories by - or on - this weekend! If I don't you guys can just message me and I will immediately get started on the next chapter of anything.**

**Alright, so what did you guys think? Please review and tell me, all your reviews - good and bad - help be get a little better at writing so I'd love to hear what's on your minds. Oh and if you guys have any ideas or request do share, I love to hear what you all think and I'll to incoperate all your ideas in at least one chapter of this story. I hope you all liked it and don't worry I won't be killing House, he is just really hurt for now.**

**Oh one more thing, if you go on my page you can vote on what story you want me to update first, the one with the most votes is gonna get updated IMMEDIATELY so hurry and vote. Once I get all my stories updated I'll some how erase the results and everyone will have another chance to vote so yea. Please vote and review**

-Jess


	2. Karma Chameleon

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: WOW guys! That's all I can really say. I was a bit shock, I must admit, at how many reviews and responses I got to this story. I felt so bad for the how i made the first chapter sooo short and I was so tempted to update this first and foremost, but I warned you guys, I'm going by the poll on my page. As my friend, Iane Casey, told me "Voice of the People" first, what she meant was votes lol. Sorry! But really, I was extremely flattered and I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint most of you.**

**Thank you to **paulac45 **for pointing out a few mistakes. If you guys ever find mistakes in my stories, go ahead and tell me. I'll fix it and repost the chapter ^^**

* * *

Cuddy and Lucas laughed as they entered their home after a perfect evening, aside from the one interruption at the restaurant. The rest of the night went swimmingly and they were finally home. They saw Marina in the living room with Rachel's rocker as she watched the adorable toddler sleep peacefully after an eventful night, almost more eventful than her mother's night was.

"Thanks again for coming so late at night, Marina," Cuddy thanked her loyal nanny for the 5th time since they got home as she paid her in cash. "I hope that Rachel wasn't a problem I know how restless she gets at night. It's like she can tell that the moon is up and she just goes crazy," She joked, in a very good mood.

"Oh no, Miss Cuddy," Marina shook her head while looking at Rachel adoringly. "Rachel was such an angel, like she always is. I love taking care of the precious little girl of yours." She cooed over the god sent baby. "But you did get a number of calls from a Dr. Wilson, about 15 before he just gave up. I left the answering machine to it so you could hear what he needed to say, he only left 5 messages though." She went and played the voice mail.

_"Cuddy, are you there? We really need you at the hospital."_ Wilson's voice went off through the machine. _"Cuddy, I really think you need to come down to the hospital. It's an emergency."_ The urgency in his voice seemed to rise with panic. _"Cuddy, I think you want to be here for this."_ This message was the shortest from the five that he left _"Lisa, where are you? You need to hurry, I'm not sure if we can wait much longer."_ They got to the last message. _"Lisa,"_ His tone suddenly turned solemn and grim. _"I really think you need to get down here. I know you don't really care what happens to House but I do and you should get down here quick. I don't know how long we can keep him awake and I think you should talk to him."_ Wilson was suddenly interrupted by a beeping in the background that Cuddy knew all too well.

She stood there, frozen and nailed to her spot as she heard the rush of doctors in the background before Wilson just hung up with final words _"we need a crash cart in here"_. Quickly, she checked what time the last call was made, 8:30, her eyes grew wide with fear and panic.

_Oh god_, she thought as her mind suddenly became cloudy and unsure of what to do next. _It's almost 12; it's been 3 and ½ hours. What if something happened to him? No, Wilson would have called me or something._ She tried to reassure herself, but something was bugging her, it rang in her head over and over. _What the hell did Wilson mean when he said I don't care about House? Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that House and I aren't still friends._ A sudden thought entered her mind and triggered her large guilt complex. _Oh god, no, what if that was House's emergency page? Oh god, no, he thinks I don't care, he must think I hate him._

"Lisa," Lucas shouted, finally breaking through her train of thought. "Aren't you going to go? House is hurt." He urged her and she smiled at him apologetically. "Don't worry, I understand. I know you too are close friends. I'll follow you with Rachel; just make sure he's alive when I get there so I can tell him how big of an idiot he is for almost dying again." He joked.

Cuddy nodded, unable to speak for the moment and rushed out to her car, still in her dress, and rushed down to the hospital. On the drive she began to think about how much Lucas cared about House, even though he knew she had prior feelings to House. This is why she loved him, why she chose him. He was caring, understanding and was not _as_ jealous as House. He knew that House was a close friend and let her run to his side if she had to. If it were reversed, House would probably be jealous and insist that she stayed and he goes or that they go and Marina stay with Rachel. Lucas offered to take Rachel himself; he was such a good man.

She quickly put on an aura of professionalism, contrary to her outfit, and rushed to House's room, after checking where he was. Her panic rose when she realized that he was in the ICU. What had happened?

She waited anxiously for the elevator doors to open, and the mere seconds felt like light years when Cuddy realized that House could very well be dead. Oh, why didn't she just answer his page? Why did he have to be an irresponsible ass and make her lose trust in his pages?

Once she got out of the elevator she ran to his room, or as well as she could run in her 4 inch heels, and came to a complete halt. The sight was worse than she imagined. She had thought that maybe he had detoxed or something less gruesome, but she felt a pang of guilt and what felt like a punch in her stomach. She was almost afraid to see how many times House had tried to contact her for help.

There he lay, in a personal ICU room. There were scratches on his legs – she could see his tore pants on the corner chair as well as a very bloody shirt. She could tell by the placement of his arm that he had broken it in whatever happened. It looked like he just got out of an emergency surgery and her heart ached. The bandage around his head clearly states that it was a large temporal injury. He was probably going to have to get an organ transplant as well and he had long been intubated.

With slow, cautious steps Cuddy entered the room and saw Wilson looking over House's unconscious body with concern. He had his back to Cuddy, but he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He didn't want to turn around either. Never has he been so disappointed in anyone than he was at Cuddy at the moment. House had called him five times before Cuddy, but he called Cuddy over 20 times trying to get a hold of her – he had checked House's phone. How she let him just die, when all his calls were emergencies, was far beyond him.

"He's stable," Wilson was finally able to tell her. He held back the compulsion to add a snarky remark to get back at her, though he knew it was more than deserved. There was a moment silence as Wilson tried to keep in his temper, which he has never really unleashed on Cuddy yet, in control for the moment being. "He's in a coma, he has been since he first seized." He finally turned around to face her and held back a glare. "Nice dress," He said dully before walking right past her into the hallway.

Cuddy could practically see the contempt from Wilson as he seemingly complemented her dress. Could he really blame her though? After everything House has pulled, could he really? She turned back to House and it pained her – both physically and emotionally – to see him so torn up. Never in her life has she seen him this bad and she has seen him through the worse.

No longer able to take the sight of the friend she might have killed, she quickly rushed after Wilson. He didn't bother to look at her or slow down as he made his way down the halls, as if he had rehearsed it all, and stopped by the nurse's desk to sign off on a few papers. Cuddy, still not able to find her voice through the traumatic experience, searched for the right words to say. Wilson had never really been mad at her and she didn't like it when he was.

"Look, you don't have to be here." Wilson finally addressed her in the best faux voice of kindness he had, still refusing to look at Cuddy. "Just go home to Lucas and Rachel. You relinquished being House's doctor and medical proxy to me after he went to Mayfield so there really isn't a reason for you to be here. You know I can handle this." He spoke almost scornfully, as he practically told her that House didn't need her, not anymore.

"Wilson," She spoke softly, a bit surprised by the sound of her own voice. She tried to apologize, but she didn't know what for. If she was going to apology to anyone, it might as well be House; she had no reason to apology to Wilson. Yet, she still felt guilty and couldn't bring herself to be angry with him for his disdain towards her. "I'll stay with House for the night," She spoke as if it were a favor to Wilson and not to her. "You should go home, get some rest. Lucas is going to bring Rachel down here and probably stay in my office. I'll be fine, but you need some rest."

"I'll be just fine here," Wilson told her firmly, but he did have a heart and couldn't just turn her away, at least not in her current almost depressing state. "But you can stay with him if you want. I'm going to be in my office," He decided to spare her. It wasn't his job to avenge House. He may have not really believed in karma, but he knew it would get her back one way or another.

Cuddy gave him a soft smile of thanks and went back to House's room. She entered just as a nurse walked out. She recognized that nurse; she had a bit of liking to House. He may have been a jerk, but the nurse thought his straightforward, honest ways and out of the box thinking was noble and not jerky. One could say, she was a little like Cameron, she admired House fondly.

When she was finally alone with House, her heart seemed to cry at the sight of his vulnerability. He looked so helpless and almost lifeless. She was frightened at the thought of House dying and, most importantly, at her hand. With a shake of her head, she rid the thought from her mind. House was House, he never died, he couldn't and wouldn't. It just wasn't in his nature. Never has he died on her before and he wasn't going to anytime soon, she knew it. Maybe if he just knew she was there, knew that she was by his side like she always was he'd wake up or at least pull through and live. She'd do anything if it meant he wouldn't leave her, not like this.

She saw the seat, once covered with his clothes was now cleared and free for her to sit in. She pulled it up next to his bed and took her usual position by him. This was not a time she was going to leave him, she wouldn't allow herself. If Lucas came in, she'd simply explain to him that she couldn't leave. He'd understand if she told him, she just knew it.

As if nothing had happened in the past two years, she put her hand over his like she always did. She wanted him to know she was there. She wanted him to feel her presence and know that she wasn't leaving him anytime soon. She began to caress his hand gently and lovingly as she always did when he got hurt and they were alone.

Suddenly, as if they were in her nightmare, his machine began to beep. House was seizing again. The nurses and doctors, one of them being Wilson and the other being the nurse that had just left the room, were quickly in the room with a crash cart. Wilson shoed Cuddy out of the room and she was left outside to watch as her best friend could be dying. She licked the side of her lip and was surprised to taste a salty liquid. She touched her cheeks lightly and for the first time all night she realized, she had been crying.

* * *

**A/N: :D it's longer, not like SUPER long, but its longer than the last chapter right? And, if any of you read my other stories, you must admit I am getting better at updating. lol I stayed up an extra few minutes to edit and post this just for you guys. Really all your reviews were so kind and encouraging, if you guys think all I count is votes your wrong. Though RC had won easily at what to get updated first, it took me DAYS to write it because I was so uninspired LOL. your reviews really had me thinking and made writing this easier. So thank you guys so much**

**Now, you guys are currently in last place to get updated next so you should go on my page and vote. I know you guys can EASILY beat the competition, you just gotta go and vote. This story has 4 votes and my other stories are tied with 6. I know you guys can beat them ^^ I have faith in you.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, yes it's going to get sadder and sadder before it can go super happy. I follow Miss Cuddles' moto that you can't really bring an angst story up until you hit rock bottom, though my rock bottom is less painful than hers LOL she made me cry with her story. Please review, like I said it really helps the story progress easier and makes the writing some how flow out of me, cuz I was soo determined to get this up for you guys and don't forget to vote or you'll have to wait until the others are done again. Till next time,**

-Jess


	3. Banished

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Amazing guys, really! I had to give you guys a literal round of applause after checking the polls. You guys annihilated the competition!! You went from 4 to 14 in less than 3 days! Congrats really!! You knocked my top story RC from its throne with ease But I'm sorry to say, this chapter is really short :( Sorry! I thought it was a good place to end but hey! I did add a twist that I hope MOST of you like! Like I said before, your reviews and votes help this story come along faster than any other, even if its a little shorter but that how I write my angst, i think it makes it deeper lol. And don't worry about Lucas, he can be nice for so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the tears continued to stream down her face relentlessly, she continued to watch through blurred eyes as Wilson tried to save House for who knows how many times tonight. She felt helpless and useless just outside watching him. House could be dying right in front of her and all she could do was cry like a child lost in the forest. She was used to being right on her feet and thinking quickly in these situations to save House's life, but her mind seemed to shut out all thoughts and all she could hear was the hollow echo of her empty mind.

A glimmer of hope shined through her eyes when she saw House begin to stabilize almost instantly, but the tears refused to cease. She watched as the doctors began to back away from House to give him room and when they stepped aside she saw his stats; he was fine for the time being. Her breathing slowly became labored as a mixture of joy and relief joined her tears.

The doctors and nurses began to file out, excluding Wilson and that one nurse, Chloe Anderson. She saw Wilson turn to her and motion that it was okay if she came in, though she could still see his reluctance. She'd accept it for now, thinking that Wilson was probably just a little over stressed from everything that had occurred in that one night alone. He didn't want to be left alone either, not again.

Before she could make her way in, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her boyfriend standing behind her with her baby girl in his arms. She gave him a faint smile and attempted once more to make the tears disappear, but her tries, like previous were in vain, but she knew he understood when he simple smiled back at her gently.

No words were exchanged when Lucas and Cuddy made their way into House's room with the unusually quiet child. Wilson's effort not to glare at them didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy, but like his recently, very intolerant attitude, she ignored it maturely and made her way next to House's bed. Wilson took a step back as he continued to keep his cool in front of private enemy numbers 1 and 2. Lucas stood behind Cuddy as she looked down at House's face, which she noticed had tensed up a bit.

Gently, she rubbed House's face, but pulled away in an instant when she saw his face scrunch in agony. Her eyes grew wide in fear as his face began to relax after she pulled away. A few tears landed on his cheek before Cuddy backed away slowly, afraid of getting near House. Was she literally the cause of all his pain? The tears flowed down her face once more as she backed away and out of the room.

Wilson certainly noticed House's reaction as well and realized the same thing Cuddy had, though he saw a much darker consequence on both ends. He certainly was upset with Lisa, but no amount of hatred would make the news he'd have to tell her any less painful or heartbreaking. He watched as the couple left the room and turned to his friend for a brief moment. With a sigh, he left the room to give the bad news.

"Lisa," Wilson called out softly as he momentarily abandoned his anger. He turned to Lucas for a moment, "If you don't mind, I need to talk to her privately." He stated firmly, earning a scowl from the P.I., and albeit he was reluctant, Lucas left them alone.

Wilson turned to Cuddy's once more and refused to look her in the eyes, knowing that he wouldn't find as much remorse as he should. "Lisa," He started once more, "I'm sorry to tell you this," He took another pause as he tried to find the gentlest way to say this. "I think it's a good idea if you don't visit House while he's in critical condition for a while." He choked out.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked with a mixture of shock and fear – fear of not being at his side every waking moment. Fear that he might wake up and she won't be there for him. Fear that he won't even wake up, not if she's not by his side the very moment he opens his eyes.

"The minute you walked into the room House's whole body tensed up," Wilson stated his observation, he didn't think much of it until he saw House's pain. "You barely even touched him and he felt an immense amount of pain." He went on. He knew it hurt Cuddy and part of him was okay with that, but the other part was hesitant about going on. "We don't know how long he's been sensing your presence or what the maximum effect might be, but I don't want to take any chance Lisa. I'm sorry, it's best for House." Wilson sunk low, and he knew it, but it was the truth and sometimes the truth hurt.

"Wilson," Cuddy begged after the tears lessened. "Please, don't." She shook her head slowly as she tried not to lose herself. "It can't be that. There's no way that I could have done this all to House." She began to shake, though she didn't notice it herself, to anyone else it was very much visible. She saw his expression and thought the same as Wilson, but she refused to admit it. She wasn't supposed to hurt him. She was supposed to be… his savor. "There is no way that is even possible." She insisted.

"There could be something in his brain that senses your presence and causes some imbalance in his body." Wilson concluded. "I'm not completely sure, but he was, for the most part, stable and shouldn't have seized. He's had one too many tonight and I'm afraid if he even has a small one it could kill him." He told her. "If he seizes while you're not around I'll give you back your visiting rights." Finally, he looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but sorrow – but there was still no remorse. "But for now, under doctor's orders Lisa," He furrowed his brows and looked at her seriously making sure they made eye contact. "You are banned from visiting House while he is in his coma."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun!!! LOL, so you guys like it? Yes I know Wilson is being nice, but he has to FOR NOW, he will blow his top sooner or later, I mean even I blow my top once in a while and I'm not THAT horrible of a person lol. Well I'm sorry it took me some time to write this, I would have started on Thursday but my sister was using it and I fell asleep on the couch right before she left the house....sooo sorry!!! **

**I just renewed the poll so you guys better go vote again, you guys have the poll in the bag if you just do the same thing you did last time. Really great job and again your reviews also help this story progress and if you wanna add in some ideas that'd be great! I'll find a way to fit them in, and if they are happy ideas there should be room at the end lol. Good luck and thanks!**

-Jess


	4. 20 vs 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Alright, so you guys completely KILLED the competition! 18 out of 29 votes!! Great job guys!! You beat RC by 5 points and HWGA by 12! I'm not all that surprised though, I know you guys really want this story updated and with longer chapters, and well I decided to give you guys both!! Okay I know this isnt SUPER long, like my longest chapter is 5000+ words but dont forget this is angst and there is a certain wait to end these chapters oh and also remember this would have been 2 separate chapters if this were smaller LOL I hope you all like it and if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry its 3:45 am and I'm a lil tired lol ENJOY**

* * *

A week had passed since Cuddy had been banned from visiting House, but that didn't stop her from watching him. She didn't want any of her employees getting the wrong idea, but she found any reason, even the tiniest, to go up on his floor and do whatever she needed to do in front of his room. For reasons beyond her, his room seemed to call her presence. Once she was there, it was like her feet had been planted on the ground with a staple gun and no amount of strength in the world would free her.

She smiled at Chloe as she passed by what felt like the 100th time to take care of House. Her eyes seemed to burn with envy and jealousy as she watched the young nurse take care of House lovingly. Since no other nurse liked him all that much she had no competition. Chloe was more than happy to go in at House's comatose beck and call while Cuddy had to stay in the hall and watch as the nurse looked at House with a love sick stare, full of admiration and heart. Cuddy could practically see the hearts in the young woman's eyes.

It was like a routine now. Cuddy found some excuse to be in front of House's room and then she'd hear it. She'd hear the rhythmic thump of the girl's white, comfortable nurse shoes, followed by Chloe's cheerful greetings to everyone on her way to House's room. Cuddy would just glance out the corner of her eye and with a façade smile and she'd watch as the girl's light brown hair swung back and forth as she practically skipped to the patient's room. And even in her scrubs, anyone could plainly see her early 20s, prime, slim and fit body as she took her damn time taking care of House. It sickened Cuddy.

Usually, she got to choose which nurses took care of House; she _was_ his doctor and the boss so she could get anyone to take care of him. Now that Wilson is his doctor, he'll take anyone who is willing and he was more than happy to give the job to Chloe, knowing House's power over her. There were reasons why Cuddy chose the nurses she did. First off, they listened to her first and foremost not House. Secondly, they were older and had more experience. And thirdly, and to Cuddy's subconscious, the most important reason, she knew House would never be even remotely interesting in any of the nurses she hired. They were too old, too ugly, or too maternal. Sometimes she was happy House was so vain.

This time though, it seems that Cuddy had competition, though she refused to see it that way and denied to everyone, even herself. Albeit she could barely convince herself, she'd tell anyone who asked what her problem with Chloe was that she didn't believe Chloe was old enough or had enough experience to deal with a patient as complex as House and didn't want to scar a poor nurse. Anyone who's asked and been told that, though, don't believe her, but they all see the hurt and exhaustion in their boss' eyes and immediately back off feeling nothing but pity for their sunken superior.

"Lisa," A voice suddenly interrupted her scornful thoughts and caused her to turn around to see an elderly, white haired woman running towards her in a frantic panic and worry that was very evident on her face. "Where's Greg, how is he doing?" The woman Cuddy recognized as House's mother, Blythe. Before Cuddy could answer, Blythe caught a glimpse of her son and her eyes grew wide with fear and filled with tears. "Omigod, my poor boy," She shook her head as she covered her mouth to stop herself from crying. She turned to Cuddy with her eyes drowning in tears. "Lisa, why aren't you in there with him? He needs you."

Blythe was well aware of the feelings her son had for the other doctor, she's known since he told her about a party girl in college. What had shocked her all these years was that the two had yet to get married or even go on a single legitimate date. She knew she raised her boy right, but somewhere, somehow she must have gone wrong or else the two wouldn't be waiting around.

"I'm not his doctor anymore, Mrs. House," It almost killed Cuddy to say that. The words felt so awkward on her tongue and she could just cry at how heartless it all sounded. "James is his doctor now," She gave a faint smile as she tried not to remember Wilson's declaration; it was like his torturing way to tell her she was banned.

"Well why aren't you at least by him," Blythe asked concerned, she had come to visit House when he was in the hospital before and she had grown so accustom to seeing the almost middle-aged doctor by his bedside, holding his hand every time. It shocked her a bit that she wasn't by his side at that moment.

Cuddy felt ashamed to say that she was banned from seeing House, it ripped her heart out just thinking it and when Lucas pried out what she and Wilson talked about she nearly died when she admitted that Wilson actually banned her. When Lucas suggested that she take control it hurt her more knowing that it was best that she didn't, not after seeing her new effect on House. Luckily to her, Wilson came in time to save her from any further embarrassment.

"Mrs. House, I'm so glad you were able to make it," Wilson gave the elderly woman a compassionate hug. The woman had recently lost her husband and Wilson's heart would shatter if she lost her only son as well. House was the only family left to this woman. "Please, come this way. This is Chloe," He introduced the two women. "She is House's attending nurse and she'll fill you in." He quickly passed House's mother on.

Cuddy shot Wilson a thankful smile, but Wilson responded with a lifeless, almost scowl like expression. He has been giving Cuddy the cold shoulder all week, even when she greets him with a happy and sorrowful hello in the morning. He knew his mouth wasn't going to control itself for much longer, it had been a week and he was a teapot ready to blow, so he either ignored her or just gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod. It was better than taking all his anger out on her at once. He'd give her a little time, or wait until she pushed him right off the cliff that he was currently standing at the edge of.

"I think you should be in your office," Wilson told her, controlling his tone as best he could. "It's almost time for you to go home to your family and last time I checked you have a lot of paperwork on your desk." He told her, refusing to even glance in her direction.

Cuddy's patience was also fading with the way Wilson had been treating her. She let it slide every time though, convincing herself that it was just the pressure of House's life on the very border of death. But everyone had their limits and borders of cracking, and god Wilson was getting pretty damn close to knocking it over. She was the boss dammit and she deserved – nay - demanded to be treated with respect as followed.

"I can deal with the paperwork," Cuddy responded promptly. This had been their first time talking directly to each other since the banishment and Wilson had no idea that her constant loitering in front of House's room had caused her to often use her office as a bedroom and that every morning Lucas brought her clothes to change into. "Is House doing fine?" Her heart throbbed to hear that he was perfectly healthy, though she knew that it was almost the complete opposite situation, it doesn't hurt to ask does it?

"He's fine," Wilson answered plainly as he watched Blythe and Chloe get to know each other. He smiled a bit seeing that the two were taking at least a liking to each other and he could tell just by the way Blythe smiled that she knew of Chloe's feelings towards House almost instantly. "Well, I have to go talk to Blythe, please excuse me," He asked politely in a mocking fashion which did not go unnoticed by Cuddy.

"I should be in there," She finally blurted, stopping Wilson dead in his tracks. "I know House's medical history better than anyone at this hospital, maybe even better than his mother. I know everything about him and how he works. I should be in there, Wilson! I should be right by his side." She let out pitifully as her breathing labored.

Wilson's brows furrowed and he knew he finally snapped, if only she knew that she practically asked for this. "You're pathetic," He told her coldly and hardened his glare when he saw her shock and confusion. "You say you want to help House. You say you wish you were in there. You say you wish you were by his side?" Wilson paused to see any change in Cuddy's demeanor, to see if she was catching her. Obviously she wasn't.

"But just a few months ago you said you wanted nothing to do with him." His voice raised, half of him wished they were somewhere private and the other half was more than happy to reveal the kind of person Cuddy really was. "A few months ago you said you were happy your life didn't revolve around him and you even threw away the 'burden' of being his doctor and medical proxy." The crowd of eyes that were suddenly staring at them didn't go unnoticed by either person and Wilson wasn't going to let up. "Well you can't have it both ways."

He saw Cuddy's eyes get defensive and he continued before she could get the slightest word in. "He called you 20 times," He practically announced. "He called you even before he called me, his roommate and doctor and after one _emergency_ page you shut off your phone and ignored him and anyone else in the hospital from any contact with you for the rest of the night so you could have a pleasant date." The crowd looked at their boss in shock and disappointment, though half of them could understand, it was House after all.

Wilson began to take deep breaths as he got the load off his chest. "He called me 5 times and you 20 times, think about that the next time you try to tell me that you deserve to be in the room and by his side." Without another word Wilson turned away and went into House's room.

Cuddy stood silently as she quietly heard the nurses and doctors quickly spread the horrible news around the hospital. She caught a glance of a few disappointed glares, but the one that stung the most was the one she received from Blythe. She remembered promising the senior woman that she'd always take care of House when she wasn't around and wouldn't dare let a think happen to him. She, not only, failed in her mission but also broke the biggest promise she had ever given.

After staying planted in her spot for another few minutes, as she watched the trio surround House lovingly, she finally left, not being able to bare the sight that she was could've to be a part of. Now she was a mere observer, a bystander, as her best friend and best employee slowly got better after an accident she didn't respond to. She couldn't take it; it was way too much for her. She quickly retreated to her office to hide until it was time to go home.

--

Lucas arrived 5 minutes till 8, as he did every night to see whether or not Lisa was coming home that night. He was surprised to hear from the nurses that she was actually in her office before 8:30 and his heart broke when he sighted her face. Her eyes were red rimmed, obviously from crying, and though it looked like she was working it was obvious the file open on her desk was nothing but a blurry image after a failed attempt to bury herself in her work.

"Lisa," Lucas called out softly as he came in and pretended not to notice her tears, knowing how proud she was. He waited until she was done blinking away the tears and smiled at him. "Are you coming to visit Rachel and me tonight?" He smiled kindly and got a chuckle. That was a yes. It'd been a week since she last came home to them and he was happy he didn't have to feel an empty bed next to him anymore.

"Let me just finish this file," She smiled as she absentmindedly skimmed the page, not really reading the words and signed off on it wanting to make the illusion seem at least a little real. "Alright, done, I can finish the rest tomorrow," She smiled as she put her last file in the outbox and customary before going home with unfinished worked, she saw what the next file was about and she felt a punch in the gut when she saw that it was an old file from last week, House's last case.

"You okay?" Lucas quickly saw her defensive wall fall and he glanced down at the file and saw the name. He let out a tired sigh as he saw Lisa begin to pack up as she tried not to cry. "It's not your fault," Lucas finally told her, "You had no idea House got in an accident and it was a special night, I pretty much brain washed you before dinner started to think that. If you knew you would have been by his side in seconds." He reassured her.

Cuddy looked at Lucas sadly and her eyes were big and puppy-like. She looked away disgraced and sighed as she reflected on everything that happened. Then with one more deep breath she looked at her boyfriend, her eyes full with remorse. "You know what Lucas?" She spoke softly. "I," She took a pause as she tried to choke out her words. "I don't think I would have." She finally admitted as her eyes filled with tears and she began to leave the room. Lucas looked at her in surprise and as she reached for the door knob she turned around and looked at him sadly once more. "And worse of all," Her voice was weak. "I think I actually asked for this."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so Cuddy wasn't supposed to break down till the next chapter or actually if I thought of another way to trigger it this chapter would have been two days pressed into one, but I thought that that was the perfect moment to make her just blurt out, if you guys disagree tell me! lol**

**Once again, you guys are doing GREAT in the polls and this is the one that counts the most. I am going on Spring Break and wanna have a Writing spree, I can't wait a few days for the final results so the results of this poll are the final results and will not be renewed at all for the whole week, meaning that I am sticking to whatever results there are for the whole week. LOL. So you guys better vote! **

**I'd love to thank all my wonderful reviewers so far. I just want you all to know that this story wouldn't be what it is without you either. Really, all your reviews brighten my day and make me feel so good, especially since they are probably the first things I read in the morning. :) So please tell me your thoughts - good and bad - I love a good critic.**

-Jess


	5. Wake up Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Wow, I am a little shocked. You guys actually came in second place. You lost by 2 or 4 votes, though I blame myself completely for the lack of update-age. SUPER SORRY! I decided to make it up to all of you in a few ways. One, this story, not counting the notes, is 3,106 words. I think thats a record for this story. I tried to make it 4000 but, well its the plot. Sorry but I did add in a few treats that I think should make up for it :3 please.**

**I am SOOOO SOOO SOO SOOO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was soo busy with graduating middle school, which I did was more than good grades, but now its summer! I should be updating more often, once I am settled in my new home with sister, her bf, and my brother. But, they might try to drag me out once in a while and actually make me have a life. LOL but ya, I will still try to update as frequently as always and I might change the poll up a bit. Starting next week of course. But once again, right now you are in second place and you guys lost by a mere 2 - 4 votes, I know you guys can redeem that! So come on a vote if you want this updated FIRST**

**Once again sorry for the super long wait and I hope this makes up for it. I even took the time to edit it carefully, myself. But I am not perfect. Sorry again! And dont worry this story is still not over.  
**

* * *

_"House, why don't you do both of us – no wait, the whole world – a big favor and go get yourself killed." Cuddy spat angrily at House as she exited her office a day before the accident._

Cuddy cursed herself silently as she sat in her car solely. A tear dripped down her chin as she kept her hands on steering wheel. She was parked in front of her dream loft, as if House would suddenly come out and tell her he was just fine and laugh it all off. Maybe he'd even mock her, tell her she was an idiot for worrying herself for no reason. Oh how she missed his mocking. How she missed when he acted like an ass. It was strange, when he wasn't around she'd often wish he'd come and make her cry as he did before, anything to make her know that he was healthy and not the man in the bed at the hospital. Like the night of the accident and the ones before it had never happened.

**One week before the accident**

_"House, do me a favor and try to be good for the next few days. I have a very special event coming up and I'd rather be in a good mood." Cuddy asked as he signed in._

_"Oh a favor, what do I get out of it?" House wiggled his brows suggestively as he placed the pen and board back down._

_Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You're a pig and you'll get to keep your job and a thankful smile from me." She suggested. She saw a small smile on his face, but wasn't quite sure that was it. Quickly brushing it off, she decided he hadn't heard her and just walked away not giving a care if he listened anymore; she was tired of his ignorance._

_"I'll have to consider those terms." She heard him yell right before the clinic doors closed._

**The night before the accident**

_Cuddy sighed as she went over the bill reports and complaints. House was being the complete opposite of good for most of the week, but was being an extra ass that day. He made three patients cry, five sue, and ten threaten to kill him._

_"Alright Dr. Cuddy, now I have a few things to say to you before you go home." Her head shot up once he walked in. Why was it his goal to make her life hell?_

_"Make it quick, House." She decided to just get it over with._

_"The twins look boisterous today, your butt is sexy, and I know you want to jump me but I'm all for show – no touchy." He told her._

_"Is that all?" She asked bored. He's been doing this all week, as if trying to let it all out._

_"Nope," He said as she got up and began to pack. That was definitely a first for the week. "Your relationship with the man-child is doomed to fail, Rachel has a dysfunctional family and you are a detached mother." He suddenly kicked it up a notch, as if gauging her response. _

_House had never insulted her family before and she glared at him. "House that is a step too far. Leave." She told him plainly._

_"Why aren't you taking action? Do you know that Lucas is cheating on you and you are just to coward to do anything because he might be the last man on earth who'll ever love you?" He shot cheaply, though she knew he didn't mean it, it still hurt._

_"I've had just about enough of you." She yelled. "I asked you to behave this week and you become a bigger ass. Do you know anything about bedside manner or being nice or favors?"_

_"I just told you that your boyfriend was cheating, I thought that was nice and I think that also classifies as a favor." He decided._

_"God, stay out of my personal life!" She dismissed the subject once more. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door. She had enough of him for one week. "House, why don't you do both of us – no wait, the whole world – a big favor and go get yourself killed."_

Cuddy laid her head atop the steering wheel and let the tears fall carelessly. She didn't know how much she'd really miss him once he was gone. It frightened her, the thought that the indestructible House might actually die. What scared her - no - saddened her even more was that this could be the last time she'd ever see him and her last words were words of hate, not words of sweet farewell, or love, which she longs for him to hear.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone abruptly began to ring. Quickly, her head shot up and she reached for her phone next to her. She stared at the caller idea for a moment, her eyes still blurred from crying, before she got the name. A tear fell and she quickly threw her phone to the back of the black Lexus. The last thing she needed was her boyfriend trying to 'comfort' her in a time like this.

_"I just told you that your boyfriend was cheating."_

The words rang in her head. It wasn't true was it? It couldn't be. Whenever Lucas wasn't with her he was on a stakeout, if he wasn't on a stakeout he was with Rachel or by her side like a puppy. House had to just be bluffing. Trying to get under her skin. It couldn't be true.

Tapping her fingers on the steering, she started her engine and made a sharp U-turn, exiting the parking area. She quickly drove down to her house where she was less than surprise that Lucas wasn't there. She got out and peaked in and smirked as she found Rachel alone with her neighbor. She went in for a quick word with the young teenager.

Lucas had been paying her for quite some time to watch Rachel for him while he went out. She needing the money, so she asked no question and for the last two weeks, which so happen to be Cuddy's busiest, she had been coming in promptly at 5:30, right after Lucas relieved Marina of Rachel. Lucas would pay her in advanced to leave at 8, right before Cuddy got home, and it was like she was never there. But lately, since Cuddy didn't come home Lucas had been paying the babysitter a little more to stay overnight. At 7:00am, right before Marina would get to their home, the young girl would put a note that Lucas had written up the night before, on the door and leave for school. What a perfect alibi.

"Thanks so much Marcella," Cuddy smiled at the girl as if everything were fine. "Here," Cuddy handed her $40. "Do you mind watching Rachel for one more night? Then I don't think you'll have to be bothered by Lucas anymore. Oh and if he comes back, make sure he doesn't find out I was here."

"Oh it's no bother really, I love Rachel. She is the most adorable little girl I ever babysat. I'd do it anytime, Miss Cuddy." She smiled. "And is there something I should know about Mr. Lucas?"

"Not at all," She replied simply. "Just know that he won't be bothering you anymore."

Cuddy turned went around the house before leaving with a packed box and going back to her car. She remembered a number of detective gadgets Lucas had given her, 'just in case'. She never really thought she'd have to use the pieces of junk, but it might be something she really needed that night. She typed in Lucas's social security number and smiled.

"Got you," She whispered to herself and quickly, she speeded down the road. She gripped the steering wheel angrily as she glared at the road, but at the same time kept an eye on the law. "Lucas, if I find you…" She let it drift off. "You better like it in hell because hell hath no terror like a woman in scorn." She suddenly accelerated.

Cuddy slowed to a stop as she found her destination. She took out the binoculars from her set and watched intently. A smirk planted itself on her face as she watched her soon to be ex walking out of an old cinema with a chesty woman. Who knew his material would be his downfall? She watched angrily, not hurt, as he kissed the woman and she drove off, though it gave Cuddy enough time to write down the young woman's license plate number. Then she watched him as he did a small skip and hopped into his car, the night wasn't over.

Knowing that he'd notice her tailing him, and recognize her car easily, she sat back and made it look as if her car was unoccupied. She used the periscope and looked out the window discreetly and waited for him to drive off. Once he was out of sight she looked back on her GPS tracker and waited for him to get to his destination. Once there and once it was set, Cuddy followed the clear cut directions to the location.

Again, she waited outside patiently for the short date to end. Luckily, Lucas just came out from the last show at the theatre so she knew if he had anymore dates they wouldn't last more than an hour or so.

The ass of a man came out forty five minutes later after having dinner with his date and gave her a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. Cuddy wrote down her plate number as she did for the first woman. She glared at Lucas as he waved to the woman and continued on his nightly trek.

The night went on, Lucas going from date to date as if they were presents to open and discard and she watched in disgust. How could she have not noticed? Was she the only one he was truly serious with? It didn't matter, he was still a no good asshole who actually had her going like a fish to a worm.

Though the night seemed endless, Cuddy's thoughts were soon put to rest after she concocted a scheme so devious, she swore she heard House's voice when it went through her mind. Then a frown planted itself on her lips. House…

Shaking her head, she decided to go through with the plan. A plan she knew she would have only concocted because she had gone into the mind of the most devious man she has ever met. This was all for him, because of him, and to thank him. If she was to do nothing at all tonight, she was going to get back at the man who had betrayed her and sealed her mind from the truth.

After just a handful of dates that Lucas had arranged that night, each giving Cuddy enough time to track down any and every girl Lucas might have been seeing. When all the information needed was gathered she set her plot in action.

First, she sent every woman a text from 'their' boyfriend telling them to meet down at a small diner. The one she saw him take one of the girls, and the same one he took her to on their fifth date. Then slowly she waited for all of them to arrive. She was astonished at the quantity of girls, and how they all seemed to vary. None like another. There were eight, four from that night alone, and not including herself, but she could tell he picked his prey carefully.

Second, she unveiled the treacherous man's on goings. Each woman was surprised. All saying the same, he seemed like such a great and perfect guy. Now they knew. Several chose not to listen to her, not until she gave them proof, which she managed to gather. After letting out a few harsh words they agreed to team up with Cuddy, though most envied that she was the center of his attention, the main girl.

Cuddy silenced them all and took out her phone to call him. The women waited silently and watched intently to see what it was about Cuddy that Lucas had liked more than them. As if they would learn all they needed by the phone conversation about to occur.

"Hey babe," Cuddy spoke into the phone. "Sorry about not answering your call earlier, I was a little busy."

"It's alright, where are you right now? Do you need me to bring some supplies to the office?" Lucas asked as he sat on her couch and drank her beer, Marcella still at the house just in case.

"Nope, I just miss you right now. I haven't really seen you all week." Cuddy acted perfectly. "Can you meet me somewhere for a late night date while Rachel is asleep, she is asleep right?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping soundly. Where do you wanna meet?" He hopped off the couch with a smile.

"Remember that great diner you took me to, the one we went to the first night I let you in my house."

"Yeah I remember that," He smirked. "I'll be there in ten."

"Great." She snapped her phone closed.

Just as he promised, good, ol' reliable Lucas was there in ten minutes. Cuddy waited in front alone ready to greet him and bring him right into the trap. He stepped out of his car with a smile and they kissed chastely, Cuddy refused to let him get any deeper, and she dragged him into the diner. She pushed him along, his back towards the way he was walking as she guided him to a certain area.

"George and Maggie set up your usual spot." She smiled as she pushed him into the seat and right into the trap.

Lucas landed on one of the girls legs. He turned around and his face turned pale white. Turning back to Cuddy, he saw the glare she wore and knew that this wasn't just a coincidence, he had been set up.

"Lucas Earl Douglas, you are in so much trouble." Cuddy shook her head as she wore a mischievous smile.

The women practically murdered him. In turn they all waited for their chance after he had explained. He made a fake story about each of the girls before finally coming clean. He had started seeing each of them after the conference he had followed Cuddy to. After House found out about them, he realized that Cuddy was probably going to be busier and also he realized how good he was at hiding a relationship. He decided to try his luck on one girl, and then another. Then it just became one big mess and he was too 'soft' to break it to them that they were all just mistresses.

His finale was apologizing to Cuddy and telling her she was always his one. No matter how many women he was with, she was always the one he didn't want to lose. The one he went home to. The one he'd break anything to be with.

Cuddy's finale was giving him a big slap on the cheek, leaving a red mark, and telling him his stuff was on the curb if he wanted it before some homeless man took it. With that, she walked off, feeding him to the sharks and letting the women do whatever it is they please to him. Though, she watched a bit on the outside she saw that the women devoured him and she waited in her car till he left, with a bloody nose, a few loose teeth, and a black eye. Then she observed the women all walk out confidently and separating on their on.

How did all nine of them get fooled by such a horrible man? If there was one thing, only one thing, that was similar about all nine were that they were all smart, well educated. She had always thought he couldn't lie. He was supposed to be honest, dependable, trustworthy, and… perfect. Instead he was the complete opposite. He fooled everyone.

With a sigh, she laid her chair back and relaxed. This was one stressful night. She looked at the digital display on her radio and groaned. It was a little past midnight and she was completely grained.

Her mind, which was distracted from thoughts of House, was settled back on the very subject. A small smile graced her lips. If it hadn't been for House none of this would have happened. She would still be with the slime ball and she would hate her life. House was always there for her when she needed him. She could rely on him. She could trust him. He was honest. He was perfect and she… she loved him.

A small tear dripped from her eyes once more when she realized her whole relationship with Lucas was nothing but a lie. She didn't love him. She wasn't upset when House said he cheated. She wasn't even all that surprised. All he was to her was a babysitter and she didn't need that. She needed someone to be there for her. She needed… House.

At the thought that she could have practically murdered the last man who could ever be everything she ever needed she began let the tears just flow. He was everything. He gave her a chance, a lot of them. All she did in return was hurt him, deny him, and now destroy him. How far will she go?

Suddenly, her pager began to ring restlessly. How long had it been ringing under her stuff? She took it out and looked at the caller idea; it was an emergency page from one of her trusted nurses.

_'Wake up call.'_ It read.

Cuddy thought for a moment. What could that vague message mean? A band snapped in her brain and she hastily connected the dots. Her hands and feet seemed to be working faster than her brain and were already starting the car and hurriedly down the street. As if a sign from heaven, the red lights turned green as she tried to get to the hospital as fast as her car would take her.

She parked crookedly in her personal space and jumped out. Running as quick as her stiletto high heels would take her, she skipped the elevator and went up the steps, two at a time. Fortunately she avoided falling and made her way to his room. She skidded to a stop and her eyes glistened.

"He woke up."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, am I forgiven :D Oh come on guys, please! I really am sincerely sorry. And like I said, this story isnt over yet! There is still much to come, but Huddy shall happen sooner or later promise! **

**Now don't forget to vote guys, your votes really matter. As the last poll showed, one vote can make a difference, though in that case it was 2-4. **

**Also, please review! If you dont have an account to vote with, but you read this story frequently, just tell me in an anonymous review that you vote for it. LOL i just thought of that, but please do tell me your thoughts, good and bad. I live off criticism and I always try to improve myself, so if there are any thoughts you have just share and if you have any ideas, for the main plot or just a filler do tell me. I would love to hear what you want to add and I always try my best to add it in.**

**SORRY AGAIN!  
**

-Jess


	6. Flame Thrower

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Woo! Congrats you guys literally won by one point! Alright, so I didnt realize how close this story was to it's end, I really thought it would last longer, but since the recent Huddy reunion I think I'm losing my eye for angst. LOL but this story isnt over just yet. So if you guys think this story is a little rushed, well it kinda was. I miscounted the votes and wrote this other story first, after I realized teh mistakes I didnt post it until I finished this :D FIVE HOURS! I was shocked that it didnt take that long, and I even took breaks lol. Anyways hope you guys like it, if there are any mistakes that is because its 3:30 in the morning and my editing skills have depleted by then.**

**Alright, well some of you might notice, some not, I have replaced this chapter thanks to **Paulac45** :D She pointed out a few details that seemed a bit out of place, so I warped the time line a little to make it less chaotic. Thanks soo much Paulac! I would have never caught that if you hadn't pointed it out :)  
**

**Btw you should read the author's note at the end, it'll have some very important information. :D ENJOY  
**

* * *

Wilson saw her and nodded slowly, motioning that it was okay for her to come in and see him. She smiled kindly at him and entered House's room. Chloe left the room for a second to get House his dinner, Mrs. House left to go to the bathroom and Wilson excused himself to check House's tests. That left Cuddy and House alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked as she sat in the chair right next to House.

"Fine," House told her as he stared straight ahead.

Cuddy frowned, he was obviously upset. She looked at the morphine and turned to House in concern. "House, your morphine is a little low, do you want me to higher it up a little?"

"I said I'm fine," He repeated more sternly.

Cuddy looked away ashamed. She doesn't deserve to be in his presence. "Thanks for the tip about that asshole," She gave a small smile. "I caught him tonight and gathered the girls he had and we got him. All thanks to you." She saw House continue to ignore her.

"Look, House about that night," She frowned as she tried to apologize.

"Hello Dr. House," Chloe came in with a smile, interrupting them. She placed the dish on his bed tray and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

House returned the small smile. He always liked Chloe, though mostly because he could easily manipulate her. He didn't mind having her as his nurse. "I'm fine, but I'm feeling a little bit of pain." He told her.

Chloe raised an eye brow and looked at his morphine. "Oh, looks like you are a little low. Here let me higher it a bit." She made it the correct measurement. "Is that better?"

"Much. Thanks." He replied quietly.

Cuddy looked at him and then averted her gaze, so House wouldn't see how hurt she was. She didn't even deserve to be hurt, but it still did and she wouldn't subject him to see her like that. She stood up and began to walk out without another word.

"Dr. Cuddy, I thought you wanted to stay the night." Chloe stopped her immediately.

"I have some paperwork in my office I didn't get to finish earlier, I'm going to try to do that and I haven't seen Rachel in a week so I should probably see her." Cuddy said with a small smile then proceeded to leave.

She sat in her office after leaving his room and buried herself in work. Why did she have to make a mistake as big as this one? She had lost her best friend and love of her life for what? For some son of a bitch who cheated on her.

She tasted something salty on the corner of her mouth and felt her cheek. She was crying. Banging her hand on the table, she grinded her teeth angrily. Angry because she was crying when she didn't deserve to. Angry she didn't trust House. Angry she wasn't by his side the second he paged her. She stared at the paper and decided. If it was the last thing she'd do, she'd make House respect and trust her again.

For the last week of his hospitalization, Cuddy came by every hour and checked on him. She took some of Chloe's responsibilities and brought him lunch as well as checked his vitals. House didn't say anything, but she knew he wasn't too happy. He didn't know she knew, but she knew that he sent her a look of disappointment.

Blythe would just watch and gave Cuddy a weak smile, still a little upset but happy to see that she was trying to help her son get better. She would often return the smile and ask if she needed anything, though more often than not Blythe would excuse herself to the bathroom, leaving House and Cuddy alone to try to fix whatever was wrong between them. But they never did, they barely exchanged five words while Cuddy was in the room.

"Do you need anything else?" Cuddy asked before she left as she usually did, though he'd always say no and then send Chloe to get him something.

"I'm fine." House repeated for the 100th time that day.

"Alright, you know where to find me if you ever need anything." She began to leave just as Chloe came in.

Cuddy couldn't help but turn back and watch them. She felt envious that Chloe had quickly gotten House's trust and the more time she spent with House the more jealous Cuddy got, though she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"You really think you're going to win him over just like that?" Wilson's voice called from behind. This was the first time they had a face-to-face conversation in a week and Cuddy's guard was high.

"No, I don't expect to win him over, but I'm going to try to gain his trust back," She told him as she kept her eyes on House. "No matter what," She mumbled to herself, but Wilson heard.

After having a week to think, Wilson realized how harsh his approach towards Cuddy was but he couldn't bring himself to forgive her, he knew he would, but not immediately.

"Well you're losing his respect this way," Wilson told her and she looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to help her. "You look like a kiss up, if you want him to respect you, do it when he gives you a chance. Don't be another Cameron or he'll never respect you again. He likes Chloe because it's her job to do all those things."

Cuddy looked at Wilson for another second before turning back towards House. "Thanks." She told him. "I'm going to finish that paperwork now," She said before turning away and leaving.

In the elevator she thought about what Wilson said. She was losing House's respect by helping him. She sighed, why did that man have to be so complicated? If she helped him he disrespected her, if she didn't help him he'd think she doesn't care. Then again, maybe what she was doing was a bit over the top. Wilson was right; being at his beck in call like some dog was definitely not the way to win him over. Nonetheless, she would try a different tactic starting at that moment.

She made her way to her office quickly and looked at the first piece of paper on her desk. It was discharge papers for House waiting her approval. She smiled, he was healing quicker than anyone expected. She quickly signed it and handed it to her assistant to give to Wilson so House would be able to get out of bed, though Foreman was still going to stay in charge of House's department for a while. She was going to force House to stay home and rest if she has to get someone to tie him to his bed.

Thinking about beds, she realized she hadn't been in her own for two weeks now. Lucas had to be long gone by now and she was missing her bed. Marina had brought Rachel into Cuddy's office everyday so she could see her – she informed the nanny of the situation – but she wanted to curl up in her bed next to her baby like she used to. Deciding that she could finish the small pile of work at home, she packed up her things and began to log out of her computer so she could get home early.

After going around the hospital and making sure everything was fine once more, she told her assistant she was leaving and if there were any problems just call her at home. Her PA nodded and Cuddy grabbed her things and smiled. While she was at home she could even maul over her dilemma known as House.

She stepped out of her office, and as she made her way to the nurse's station in the lobby to sign out she saw House being wheeled out in a wheelchair by Chloe and Wilson with Blythe by his side. She smiled, but decided not to intrude in the party.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" Blythe asked before she parted ways with her son in the lobby. She had to go back home and settle some issues with lawyers over John's death, even though it was already over a year after.

"Yeah mom," House reassured her with an eye roll. "I'll be perfectly fine. I have Little Chloe here as my maid and Wilson as my butler, I think I'm good." He smiled at the two. Wilson just smiled and shook his head and Chloe laughed, but didn't deny it.

"Alright then, take care, sweetie." Blythe told him as she watched him walk out of the lobby with Wilson and Chloe. She stayed behind and turned to Cuddy, who too was watching the trio. "Watch him for me, Lisa." Blythe still trusted her even after what happened. "Please, I trust Chloe, but…" She let it drift off.

"I understand Mrs. House," Cuddy responded with a smile, glad that the elderly woman had quickly forgiven her. "I promise I won't ever let anything happen to him again." She reassured her.

"Thank you, Lisa." Blythe smiled once more before finally leaving.

Cuddy lingered a bit watching Blythe leave as well and then Chloe and Wilson making their way back in. She then sighed and left her hospital after another long day. It was only 3 pm, but the day seemed long nonetheless and she couldn't wait to be back in her comfortable, queen size bed.

A few days had passed before Wilson finally left House alone at the loft. Chloe would periodically check on him to make sure he was fine, as Cuddy has requested her to. He would, more often than not, have a bottle of Jack Daniel's hidden somewhere. When Chloe caught sight of it and reported the finding to Cuddy, she was asked to confiscate any and all alcoholic drinks in the loft to avoid any unfortunate accidents. Wilson, of course, helped in the raid and until they knew 100% the place was swept clean. Chloe would still check up on him though, still under Cuddy's order.

Two weeks after House had been discharged he still was confined to bed rest. Wilson was called in because of an emergency with one of his patients and Chloe was the assisting nurse. Wilson made sure House would be okay before leaving to go to the hospital that night.

"If you need me or Chloe just call, alright?" Wilson asked his friend once more as he put on his jacket in a hurry.

"Yes, mother dearest." House rolled his eyes. "Wilson, I'll be fine. I'm 50 years old, not 5."

"Sometimes I wonder," Wilson retorted. "Alright, see you later." He left and House pulled a key out of his pocket.

Cuddy sat cross legged in her bed by 8 pm as she rubbed Rachel's back and read the papers scattered around the bed. She smiled as she turned to the curled up angel that slept peacefully next to her. Rachel caught a small fever so Cuddy decided it was best she stay home that day with her paperwork. She sighed as she signed the paper and turned to the next one.

The phone began to ring, for what felt like the millionth time that night, and Cuddy immediately picked it up. Her PA had been constantly calling her that day with problem after problem. She remembered now why she never took days off, but Rachel really needed her and that tops all problems. She had finally just set the phone right next to her in bed and got into the habit of immediately picking it up without a second thought or looking at the caller idea.

"What's the problem this time?" She asked annoyed, when she hired this PA she didn't think she needed so much help with every little thing.

"Hey," Cuddy looked at the phone a bit shocked. She heard a drunken House on the other line. "I, uh," He was giggling, how much did he have to drink and did he even know it was her he called.

"Give me that," She heard a man yell.

"No, mine," House giggled.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, he was at the bar. "Which bar?" She asked after she heard the other man sigh into the phone.

"Mackey's on the corner of Bank Street." The man said.

Cuddy sighed once more. "I'll be right there."

She quickly got changed and called the babysitter from the other night; she had left her card on the table in case Cuddy ever needed her.

"I'm so sorry to call you so late," She said as the girl made her way in. "Rachel is sleeping in my bed, her fever has gone down so there should be no trouble. And sorry again, I have to pick up a friend at the bar."

"Its fine Dr. Cuddy," Marcella smiled. "I didn't have any plans tonight and I'll watch Rachel free of charge tonight."

Cuddy smiled. "You're a real life saver, thanks." She quickly rushed out.

It didn't take her long to get the bar, no traffic and she knew many short cuts since she had been there a few times herself. Pulling on a coat since it was getting cold; she got out of her car and made her way into the bar. Instantly the scent of cigarettes and boozed stung her nostrils. What was House doing at a bar when he was supposed to be at home for bed rest?

"Woo!" She heard a man yell and she instantly turned to find House standing dangerously on top of a table.

"House," She screamed worriedly as she ran passed everyone and stood right under him, clutching his arm instantly. "You dumbass, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She scolded as she helped him get down without injuring his leg. "You just got out of the hospital and do I really need to remind you about your leg?"

"Geez mom," House groaned and looked at Cuddy through narrowed eyes. He was completely wasted. "What are you doing here anyways, C-C-Cuddy?" He tried to remember her name.

"You called me at home remember?" She asked rolling her eyes as she led him back to the barstool where he left his cane and the bartender held his wallet.

"Damn, I must have called the wrong number," He told her. "Hey Mackey, give me two more Martinis." House called.

"Right up," Said the barman as he handed House the two glasses.

"Well, while you're here drink up, boss lady." He handed her the Martini, but Cuddy looked at him not at all amused.

"I'm not like Amber, House. I'm not going to drink so I can't drive you home. Now drink you glasses so we can go." She commanded annoyed. She wasn't even supposed to be here, he just called the wrong number.

"Alright, alright," House downed the two drinks and, as asked, left with Cuddy, too drunk to care about anything other than the fact that he was completely plastered. "Wait." He suddenly stopped, causing Cuddy to turn and look at him in confusion. "I left my cane." House giggled before going back in, followed by Cuddy.

Once the pair stepped back in, their attention was immediately turned towards a drunken man on the table who blew flames from his mouth. Cuddy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What an idiot," She turned to House and saw him captured by the flame. "Hey!" She snapped him back into reality. "Go get your cane." She told him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"See, this is why I never invite you to these," House moaned as he grabbed his cane and made his way back to her. "You are no fun, that is cool and danger, making it even cooler."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah and if that dumbass accidentally get even a spark of that fire in any of the high alcohol contents found all over the bar he could blow the place up." She reminded him.

"Calm down, there are smokers in the bar in case you forgot, and they don't worry about shit. Geez Cuddy," He groaned as they made it back out. "The drink has to have 100 proof of alcohol to catch fire. Most are 20 under the mark."

"Whatever, it's still idiotic; I saw at least 15 things that catch on fire, including every wooden thing in that building. Oh! Right, over 75% of the building is wood, isn't it?" She rolled her eyes and opened the door for him.

House stood at the door of her car for a second and she began to get annoyed. "Damn, I left my wallet." He suddenly remembered. "Just wait here I'll be right back." He went back in.

Cuddy stood there gaping at him, was he insane? She got into the driver's side after a moment and started the car. She wanted to get away from there as soon as possible; she just had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

She then began to think about the human flame thrower inside. He had to have some gas or flammable substance so he could blow those flames out. It was probably his drink, it was probably 100 proof. All he had to do was spit it out in front of a lighter or match and instant dragon mouth.

She waited outside for fifteen minutes before she decided to go in and see what the hell was taking him so long. Sure enough, she found him in front of the flame thrower cheering him on and even handing him the drinks that makes the trick so possible.

"House," She screeched and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the crowd.

"Hello beautiful," House said even more drunk than before.

A man turned around to see the scene and gave a wolf whistle. "Your gal, Greg?" The drunk asked as he put a lazy arm around House's neck.

"Of course not, she's too much of a party pooper." House managed to slur.

"Then you don't mind if I take her," The other man took Cuddy's arm, but she pulled away.

"Sorry Gary, but she isn't your type. Plus if you try to have your way with her she'll use her scalpel and cut your buddy off, if you know what I mean." House whispered to his buddy.

"Oh, this is that chick." Gary looked over Cuddy. "Ha-ha, you weren't exaggerating bro." He giggled.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we'd all like to stay here and continue talking as if I weren't here, but I have somewhere to be." She gripped House's arms tightly. "Let's go."

"Fine, fine, I'll go. Just let me take a dump." He smiled. "Unless, of course, you don't mind that your car will have an irremovable stench."

Cuddy looked at him in disgust. "If you're not out in five minutes, I'm going in and dragging you out." She threatened.

"Don't you always, love?" He smiled boyishly before going in.

Cuddy groaned and wiped her hand through her hair. She was trying to get his respect because why again? She still felt bad for abandoning him, but she was more concerned and more ticked off at the fact that he decided to go to a bar and get wasted after he got out of the hospital from a car crashed, caused by drunk teenagers. Even more so, he got wasted after Chloe and Wilson told him not to and took away his drinks. The way he warps her emotions, it vexes her so.

She sat on a barstool and watched the dragon man as he continued to play with fire. Some men are so primeval. She watched his every movements, he was using a match just as she guessed. He took extra alcohol into his mouth before he proceeded to spitting it out on the flame, accidentally burning himself in the process. In reflex, he let go of the match and jumped off the table, knocking over a few drinks in the process. Cuddy watched with wide eyes as it landed in a puddle and quickly began to spread.

A woman screamed as the flame reached the curtains and hastily went around. Cuddy jumped out of her seat and immediately ran to the men's bathroom as everyone headed towards the door. Cuddy struggled against the crowd as she tried to get to House before it was too late.

"House," Cuddy yelled, hoping he had gotten out. No response. She continued to push passed the crowd and quickly opened the door to the bathroom, where she found House half passed out over the sink. "House," She said more concerned as she tried to wake him.

"Mmm," House grumbled as she shook up.

"Wake up, you asshole," Cuddy dunk his head in the sink pull of cold water: nothing. "Damn it," She grumbled as she threw his arm around her shoulder and dragged his body out of the bathroom.

Her eyes grew wide to see how fast the flames spread. She began to cough as she continued to drag House's limp body towards the door. Why did he have to be so heavy? It only slowed them down even more since his large body was practically crushing her small figure.

As Cuddy slowly got closer and closer to the door she heard a big bang coming from behind her. She turned around to see one of the pillars had fallen and the rest would surely follow. She wore a determined look on her face as she tried to keep her eyes opened while coughing and pulling House along.

The smoke was collecting quickly since the ventilation wasn't all that good and Cuddy could barely see left from right. She continued to cough until she could barely walk. She collapsed on the ground with House as she attempted to get some air. Through narrow eyes she saw the opening of the bar. Then she heard a final bang.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Not another twist! LOL Well this was three chapters all combined into one, if you guys wonder why there is so much jumping lol if I ended where I intended this chapter would only have 500+ words and if I stopped at the next chapter it would only be a little over 1000 and I thought you guys deserve better**

**What was that? Something important?**

**OH YEAH! The votes. I decided to make it a little more juicy. Okay this time, I'm going to reward teh first place winner with, not one update, but THREE, second place gets two and last of course gets one! If you guys want three updates in a row you gotta vote!**

**You may vote in reviews if you don't vote in my poll and please do tell me what you think. I do crave criticism, both good and bad. **

**Oh and in case any of you were wondering, not sure if I already stated this, but after I finish all my fanfics, there are four on hold, and the three I'm working on are almost done, I'm going to get into original writing so I might not be on fanfiction for a while writing. Just thought you should all know**

**Please review and Vote  
**

-Jess


	7. Give Me Air, Give Me Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry for the delay I had a lot of things to do the past two days. This chapter is going to be super short but I thought I ended in a good place so I can start something new in the next chapter LOL well sadly, this story, like all my stories, is almost over. Sorry, this was super short LOL like I said, my angst is gone now that Huddy actually happened and I am getting into my worn writing lol.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta **Rei** for Beta-ing this while I cleaned and moved into my new apartment with my bro lolol well i was moved in but I officially am a resident now that I have unpacked lol. Anyways, here is hte next chapter**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

Wilson had gone home and found it strange that House wasn't there. Suddenly, he ran out and looked for House's bike. It was no where to be found along with his keys, jacket, and wallet. He sighed, of course the second he let House alone he'd go to the bar.

Annoyed, Wilson went back inside to grab his coat and car keys. He then started his car and got ready to go to the local bars in search for his idiotic friend. Before he could pull out of his parking space he suddenly got a call and without looking at the caller ID, he answered.

"House, where are you?" He assumed it was House and normally he'd be right, but this time he was wrong. It was the hospital. "What? He's there? For how long?" Wilson spoke frantically into the speaker. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He said hanging up and hurrying toward the hospital.

Once he was there, he rushed up the stairs to the floor the nurse told him where he was. He bumped into Chloe right outside House's room and they both shared a look of confusion. Then he looked into the room and saw Cuddy sleeping in a bed near House's holding his hand the best she could.

"What's Cuddy doing there?" Wilson asked a nurse who just checked on Cuddy's vitals.

"Dr. Cuddy was found with Dr. House," The nurse told him, but Chloe and Wilson just looked even more confused. "When the firemen got to the bar they went in and found those two together. Dr. Cuddy said all she remembers is hearing a bang and passing out around the middle of the bar, but the firemen said they found those two in a niche in the wall." Chloe and Wilson exchanged looks before turning back to the nurse. "Dr. Cuddy woke up and insisted in seeing him after we told her what we knew. We couldn't refuse or she'd practically commit suicide so we moved them here."

"Thank you," Wilson nodded but stopped her before going. "Are they going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled. "They should be fine. Dr. Cuddy has only a few minor burns on her arms and Dr. House has minor ones on his back. We are just clearing their lungs of the smoke and they will be back to their old selves." She suddenly chuckled and the two looked at her once more. "Oh I just remembered the fireman I talked to told me the most peculiar thing," They waited for her to go on, she motioned them closer. "He told me he found Dr. House on top of Dr. Cuddy." She nodded with a smirk before walking off.

Wilson and Chloe approached the glass and looked at the two who laid sleeping in the beds. What did happen at the bar?

-  
Flashback

_Cuddy coughed until she and House collapsed. She stayed low to the ground and tried to consume as much air as she could. Her eyes were barely opened as she looked for the entrance and she saw, it was still a while away and it was impossible to see with the smoke. She heard a closer pillar fall and nearly jumped. Quickly, the adrenaline began to pump through her body and she got ready to crawl out._

_Suddenly, she remembered who was there in the first place. She turned back around to House and saw him lying still unconscious. She pulled him closer to her and away from the flames that were getting ready to consume him to check his vitals. Her eyes flashed open with fear._

_His breathing was decreasing and she thought he must have inhaled more smoke than her. Since his body was weighing down her own, he actually pushed her closer to the ground where the little fresh air they had was at while he stayed in the clouds of smoke._

_Hastily Cuddy opened House's airways and began to breathe what little oxygen she could into his lungs. She would inhale as much clean air as possible before blowing air into House's body. After doing this a few times she stops and begins to cough. She looked over House once more. She gave him a small smile when she saw his eyes open into consciousness._

_"Come on House," She breathed out as she panted. "Just hang in there a little longer, I hear," She took a short break to breathe. "I hear the firemen. They'll be in here," She coughed. "They'll be here soon. Don't," She started to cough more violently. "Worry," She said before passing out._

_House's eyes grew wide and his arms went out to catch her as a reflex before she collapsed. He began to shake her to try to get her to wake, but saw it was useless. He heard a crack and knew that if he didn't move soon the beam above them would kill them. Bravely, he stood up with Cuddy but his leg was too weak and he collapsed almost immediately. He heard another crack and began to look around._

_He managed to see a recess in the wall as quick as his leg would allow, he dragged himself and Cuddy towards it. He pushed her into it before covering her body with his. He held her close to his chest and felt her slow, steady breathing against his shirt. _

_Just as Cuddy had promised, firefighters burst in just a few minutes after House had successfully moved them to safety. He then noticed that the exit wasn't far from them and he could have attempted to get out with Cuddy, but he was glad that he decided the safer way. He motioned that he was still there and alive and several men came his way._

_"Get her into an ambulance quick, I think she's gonna stop breathing," House told the first firefighter as he handed Cuddy over to him. "Take her to Princeton-Plainsboro." He coughed._

_Two other men came on either side of House and helped him up after they realized his disability. He began to hop out and followed Cuddy into the ambulance, insisting that he go with her to the hospital. The EMT knew House and agreed to let him aboard._

_Once at the hospital, they were separated. The nurses placed House on a gurney and brought him to another room to examine his burns and give him oxygen. No sooner than he was placed on the gurney did he pass out as well._

* * *

**A/N: Awe they still care about each other LOL Well there is the chapter and sorry again for the shortness. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow and then I'll update my last story :)**

**We are back to the normal voting. I must say I was impressed with how this turned out. You guys only last by one vote lol it was in review hehe. So congrats.**

**The next vote, like I said is normal which will get updated first.**

**Please do review and tell me what you think. Do be honest and if you think there is something I should change tell me and I will definitely see what I can do :) Thanks  
**

-Jess


	8. Hold my Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a little fluffy and there might be some OOC lol but I hope it works. lol This is a bit longer than the last chapter and the yeah... lol I dont have much to say, I just woke up from a seven hour sleep thing... LOL so I'm a lil tired, thank **Audrey** though for beta-ing this while I slept soundly lol. ****Sorry I dont know her user and when I got on well it was five hours since her last message so I can only guess she's asleep lol oh and thanks to **Josam **for her brilliant Blythe idea lol****  
**

**Okay well...since I, for the first time ever, ran out of things to say...**

**WAIT A SECOND I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING... this is a pretty good place to end this story. LOL It pretty much wraps up the main portion and if I keep going I might as well just turn it into a sequeal lol with that said...  
**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

Cuddy's eyes slowly began to open and she blinked several times as the bright light penetrated her eyes. After her eyes were fully dilated and she remembered where she was, she let a soft groan. She felt something move under her hand and she quickly looked down. A smile crept on her face when she realized it was just House's hand shifting in position.

"Hey sleepy head," Cuddy turned in shock and saw Wilson sitting in one of the chairs smiling at them.

She smiled back, happy to see that his mood towards her seemed to have shifted. Suddenly she began to cough violently and Wilson immediately went by her side and helped her take off the respirator.

"Good to see you breathing on your own." He could see her slight confusion on why he seemed so pleasant. "I'm a forgiving person," He excused, but after he heard what happened at the bar he realized that Cuddy probably learned her lesson and after what she was put through; she just didn't deserve to be tortured after what she went through.

Cuddy gave a few weak coughs after getting the respirator off. "What time is it?" She asked dazed, and then her eyes grew wide. "Where's Rachel, is she alright?"

Wilson put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Lisa," He told her. "It's 3 am and Rachel is fine. Marcella said she'd be happy to watch Rachel overnight and she'll explain everything to Marina in the morning."

Cuddy sighed in relief. She then turned to House worriedly. It seemed as if he hadn't moved an inch. "Has he woken up yet?" She asked, she remembered the nurse mentioning House had saved her life and just noticed that his respirator was already off.

"Yeah, he woke up a few hours ago and ate his dinner," Wilson smiled as Chloe came in and put the tray on Cuddy's lap. "Here's the dinner you missed."

Cuddy looked at the tray with distaste. It did not look appetizing at all. Now she understood why the patients were always complaining about the food. She wouldn't get a mile close to it if she had a choice. Then again, a meal is more than just presentation, not that presentation would hurt.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" House suddenly chimed in with his usual sarcasm.

Cuddy bit back a smile as she looked at House, but he noticed the few tells on her face. He wore an amused look as he watched Cuddy stare at her food with an expression that looked like fear. Unexpectedly, Cuddy took a brave bite of the food and chewed slowly to taste the full flavor of the food. She wore a look of surprise as she smiled in approval.

"I think it's pretty delicious," she smiled. She knew that hospital food couldn't have tasted as bad as some patients exaggerated it to be.

"Do you know what they put in that food?" House smirked when he saw Cuddy's face suddenly fall as she swallowed another bite.

"You know, it's late. I shouldn't be eating." She excused after her mind began to fill with the possibilities. She shivered when she thought she felt something crawl up her throat.

"Great, you wouldn't mind if I take that then," House asked as he pulled her tray to his bed and began to devour her food.

Cuddy's mouth fell and she looked at him incredulously. "You dirty little…" She let it drift off as she sent him a nasty glare.

House just smiled back at her. "Yum," he opened his mouth and showed her the food he was chewing.

Cuddy laughed and looked away. "You're disgusting," she commented as she shielded her eyes with her free hand.

They shared a small laugh, completely forgetting the two other people in the room. Suddenly they both looked up when they heard the door open. Blythe stood in the door way frozen and a smile grew on her face.

Cuddy quickly pulled her hand away from House's after she realized that they were still holding hands. A blush crept on Cuddy's face as she cleared her throat and looked away. House furrowed his brows for less than a second as he tried to hide the small disappointment he felt at the lost of warmth that Cuddy's hand provided his.

Blythe noticed the embarrassment and decided to play along - she had heard the nurses talking outside. "Now, Gregory," She took the tray and put it back on Lisa's bed. "It is very rude to steal food. Didn't I teach you any better?"

"No," Cuddy and Wilson both quietly whispered to themselves, both earning a glare from House.

"But Mom," House whined as he tried to each for the tray, but Blythe swatted his hands. "I'm a grown up boy." House decided to play.

"And Lisa is a grown up girl," Blythe said the response she knew Cuddy was about to say. She then pointed at Cuddy's small figure. "I mean look at her, Greg, she needs more meat on her bones than you do. Now, let your girlfriend eat her dinner."

House and Cuddy both looked at her in shock, they mouths hanging open.

"Now, now don't worry. You don't have to tell me anything, I saw you two holding hands sweetly." She smiled at them. "I knew I didn't raise a fool and I knew Lisa had a good head on her shoulders. It was just a matter of time." House and Cuddy sat speechless as Cuddy's blush returned much darker. "I'll give you two some alone time."

Wilson stifled a laugh as he watched his two friends. Chloe stood back observantly and gaped at the fact that neither doctor denied the accusations. She smiled. Suddenly Blythe began to lightly hit the other two intruders.

"You two too. Leave them alone so they can talk," she smiled at the two once more as she guided the other two out.

"Have fun talking," Wilson couldn't help but mock as he exited.

After the three finally exited, Cuddy suddenly found her voice. "We aren't dating," she said far too late and she groaned.

"Smooth," House stated sarcastically as he sent her a halfhearted glare. "Nice blush by the way."

Cuddy looked at him in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes at him angry. "I didn't hear you telling your mother the truth," she told him.

"You want me to tell her the truth?" House asked her. "Do you really want the death of that woman by heart attack hanging over your conscience?"

"Since when did you get a conscience, Dr. Devil?" she shot.

"Since she's the woman who gave birth to me and won't let me forget that," House told her.

The two sighed almost simultaneously and silence quickly filled the room. Cuddy stared at the food and she lost her appetite once more. She began to play with the food as she began to think about everything that happened. How could one man be so prone to accidents?

"Thanks," she heard him mumble. Shocked, she turned to him and he refused to make eye contact with her. She didn't need him to tell her why, she knew exactly why was thanking her.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she asked. "You did save my life." She then paused before smiling and touching his hand once more, making him look down at his. "In more ways than one."

House nodded in understanding. "You're right." He smiled the arrogant smile she learned to love. "If it weren't for me you would have burned to death when the beam fell."

Cuddy rolled her eyes in false annoyance. "You are unbelievable," she lied, but she liked when they had their arguments, real or not. "If you forgot, you were the reason I was there."

"Hey I didn't mean to call you, I told you that." He claimed. "And you could have just ignored me, you knew I was drunk." Suddenly the question that lingered on his mind slipped out. "Why didn't you ignore me?"

"I considered it," she admitted. "After I heard how drunk you were, for just a second." She looked away and subconsciously clutched his hand just a little tighter. "But I remembered what happened the last time I ignored you." She told him and from the corner of her eye she saw him look down in hurt. "I was so scared that I had lost you because I didn't come when you needed me and I…" She swallowed her pride. "I guess I just didn't want it to happen again."

She suddenly pulled her hand away from his and looked to the other side of the room. House looked at her and then noticed that she began to scratch some of her burns without thinking. He quickly reached over and pulled her hand away.

"Don't scratch," he told her with a neutral expression when she turned to him in surprise. He held her hand in his to stop her. "You'll scar yourself."

Cuddy smiled and she couldn't help but clutch House's hand with hers. "That should stop me," she whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear, half hoping he would. He clutched her hand tighter and they smiled.

* * *

Blythe smiled as she watched the two doctors as they shared a small intimate moment. As House's mother, if she only knew one thing, it was that those two were good for each other and she could only hope that he knew that too.

* * *

**A/N: Awe ain't that so niiice XD haha goodness I'm like still tired. Well anyways, I hope you all liked it. Sorry again if it was OOC :D Again thanks **Audrey** for beta-ing and the idea about Blythe comin in thank **Josam **lol**

**lol in case people get confused I will be taking down the Emergency Page option on the poll. Wow I cant believe I just realized this was the spot to end the story XD how did I not think of it LOL **

**If you guys want an epilogue though please do tell me and I will work on it immediately :)**

**It was great writing for you guys, really I loved how you were all so nice and how some of you were honest enough to give me the critique I needed to make the chapters better. I luv u guys and I'm going to miss writing for you :)**

**Please leave an exit review :)  
**

-Jess


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**A/N: Alright sooooooo how many of you arent mad I took forever? :D Anyone? Anyone at all? LOL sorry I am hanging at my god sis' place for a while since it is summer and we have not seen each other for three years. But yea... this is just two weeks after the accident because like I said if I go any further than that I might as well make a sequel lol anyways, Im a lil tired and idk what else to say other than...  
**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

A glance, a laugh, a smile, a twinkle of an eye would be exchanged between these two lovers. They had a silent agreement of their feelings. Though it has yet to be muttered aloud, they both knew the other was as in love as the other. When they were alone they would hold hands under the blankets, talk quietly and personally, and if they were truly in solitude, they would share a soft sweet kiss.

It had been two weeks since the bar fire and the two lovers were getting dressed and getting ready to leave the hospital. Blythe had stayed with them most of the time, but she'd often be asleep in the chair. What they didn't know was that she wasn't really asleep, she would just seem that way to give them what privacy they needed. She left only the day before.

"Why am I missing my thong?" Cuddy wondered as she turned towards House with a knowing smirk as he kept his back towards her and continued to pack.

"I don't know," House lied as he stuffed his favorite red thong into the hiding spot of his duffel bag.

Cuddy laughed aloud at her exclusive boyfriend. "Give it back," She whined as she began to search his duffel bag. She ended up empty handed.

"Where are my boxers?" House questioned after she was finished searching.

"In your pants," Cuddy told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is there any way I can get into yours?" He gave her a charming smile, which she responded with a smile.

"There are many ways, Dr. House," She smirked as she turned back around with an extra swing to her hips. "Many, many ways."

House smirked and closed the blinds. He came up behind Cuddy and put his hands on her hips. She had expectantly put hers on top of his. He kissed her neck tenderly and she smiled.

"Let's go home before you get frisky, kitty," She said before pulling away and taking her bag.

"So where we heading off to, my place or yours?" He asked after he hopped back on his bed and sat there waiting for Cuddy to finish her packing.

"My place, of course," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Rachel is there, it's larger than your apartment, and my bed is bigger," She smirked before adding. "Not to mention much bouncier."

House couldn't help but smile at the thought. Finally Cuddy zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. He got off the bed and grabbed his duffel bag. The nurses came in with wheelchairs and helped wheel them to the door.

While on the ride, both doctors noticed the smiles and looks their colleagues were sending them. They were confused before finally one of the nurses pushing them spoke up.

"Oh I almost forgot," The one pushing House said in a cheery voice. "Congratulations on finally starting a relationship. Just so you know all the nurses are rooting for you."

The couple turned towards each other and looked at each with wide eyes. Cuddy's jaw had fallen to the ground as they continued towards the door. When they were in the lobby both got up and grabbed their bag. Several more doctors and nurses smiled and gave their congratulations. A few gave jealous glares to both parties and some even gave disapproved stares. A majority wore an expected expression though.

After a moment, they both decided to ignore them and walked out normally. Once outside, where they were given their final congratulatory smiles, Cuddy turned towards House with a questionable expression.

House looked at her with a straight face, already figuring out what had happened. "Mom." He said simply causing Cuddy to laugh.

With that the two walked off together, no longer needing to hide behind their façade, and started a new beginning. 

* * *

**A/N: Okay yeah ik that was super short but I am out of ideas lol and I am tired. Only like a few hours of sleep lol so yea i hope you guys like it. It was once again **Josam's** idea for the ending that Blythe was behind it all soo yea lol **

**Please do leave an exit review and do be honest. if you think I should change it tel me :)**

**Oh and I have an important question:**

**Do you guys think I should give up FF, like i announced a few chaps back, or continue it? I'll do whatever you guys think lol if you guys want more FF i will  
**

-Jess

**PS If you wanna chat with me or talk to me just go on my profile. I have a YM, MSN, AIM, Skype, and Gmail, just about any social networking site lol. Hope to hear from you guys**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking for an update, but I just wanted to tell you guys I sort of stepped away for Fanfiction, not permanently, and have started writing original short stories. They are mostly here on my blog: jmvic . blogspot . com and I'd love if you guys read, commented, gave me feedback, etc. And if you do want me to continue FF, shoot me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. :) Thanks!**

**-Jess**


End file.
